Keratinocytes are motile, both in culture and in the viable epidermis. Within the viable epidermis, they move actively in an axis perpendicular to the basement membrane and they translocate on a plane parallel to the basement membrane. This movement is thought to be dependent on contractile proteins within the keratinocyte. Action has been demonstrated in keratinocytes in vitro and in vivo. The relationship of actin to myosin and actinin A is to be examined in differentiating epidermis from normal and psoriatic skin. Epidermal growth factor has been found to stimulate transport of polyamines into fibroblasts. The relationship of this transport to proteases will be studied in cultivated keratinocytes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: DiPasquale, A., McGuire, J. and Varga, J. The Number of Receptors for alpha-Melanocyte Stimulating Hormone in Cloudman Melanoma Cells is Increased by Dibutyryl Adenosine 3':5'-cyclic Monophosphate or Cholera Toxin. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 74:601-605, 1977. DiPasquale, A., Varga, J., Moellmann, G. and McGuire, J. Synthesis of a Hormonally Active Conjugate of alpha-MSH, Ferritin and Fluorescein Isothiocyanate. Accepted Analytical Biochemistry, 1977.